dragon age journal's
by zenlord22
Summary: prencryfe Mahariel was recruited by duncan of the wardens after an incident in the forest. merrill gives her a journal to write down her experiences and life as a warden and o show that she will always be remembered. read and tell me your thoughts the more the better chance of me updating more often.
1. entry 1

this journal was given to me by my friend merrill to write about my journey as a grey warden. it is strange and sad seeing i have to leave the clan to fight along side humans but i have to it is the only way to insure i survive and it is my duty now as the keeper said. i travel to ostagar with a grey warden named duncan i guess i should thank him for saving me but i don't make it habit of my self thanking shems. should i fall i hand this journal to my clan so they may learn what has become of me. to tell about this tale i best start at the beginning.

it was at the bersilian forest i was hunting with my clan mate tamlin i was to be helping master ilen but i managed to convince him to be with tamlin i always enjoy being with him when every i can. while hunting a group of humans ran to are direction almost to the camp naturally we stopped them tamlin being his stubborn slef thought it would be best to kill them or else the nearby villigers could rally and scare us off or worse i figured it would be best to figure out what they where up to you don't run towards the dalish unless your desperate, want to talk to the keeper (which rarely happens), or you intend to assault are clan. the shems said the found a cave with ruins inside a first we didn't believe them since we know this area but when they gave us an old tome with elvish writing and they said they saw some demon. we decided to let them go since they would pose no threat. tamlin decided that we should check it out i thought it best if we tell the keeper but he thought it best we see if there was something to tell about first. we ran into some wolfes along the path apparently they got to a stray halla sad. we found the cave and we where both suprised even more so since thier was elven artifacts sped out yet the architecture was human origin maybe during the time of arlathin we lived with humans but it is hard to say almost all knowledge of that era is gone. when we where their we got ambushed be skeletons we also found some kind of mirror we both went up close for a better look when tamlin touched something happened i don't know what but i blacked out and tamlin disappeared.

two days later i woke up at camp duncan carried me back and the keeper tried to use her magic...i apparently was ill with some sort of sickness. the keeper asked me to make hast with merrill to find tamlin it was clear what happened meant dark spawn where coming and the humans in the nearby village were becoming tense that we couldn't stay longer. before i went i talked to master ilen for supplies i also gathered what knowledge from the keeper and haren about are past and the gray wardens. maren are halla keeper was glad she even tells that the halls are to...it reminded me of how one time i was little it was dark and a thought i would not find the clan worse shemlin would capture me and be forced to do their bidden but suddenly a halla came and guided me back to the clan. ashalle also stated her joy to hear me live saying that my parents whould be completely unrestful if i died this made me wonder what happened to them she was hesitant at first but i managed to convince her. my father was the keeper before marathari and my mother was a hunter from another clan they both fell in love but because the elders disagreed about the pairing they had to meet in secret. one day they where a bushed by bandits my father died making sure my mother would escaped she held on to life long enough to give birth to me but then she just left. i don't know if she still lives but that is likely to much to hope for ashalle gave me a key to a chest that belonged to my mother inside it was a neckless that once was hers. before i left to meet up with merrill to find tamlin fenarel said he wanted to go i wasen't sure it was best but we checked with the keeper in the end we agreed to let him join the search. as we found where me and tamlin where we ran into darkspawn i don't know where they came from or why they where her but it was clear it wasn't safe to be hear my friends say i was looking ill but i felt fine so we moved on. we found duncan's camp and the ruins. during are screech we ran into more darkspawn and several dalish caught in cacoons (non where alive). we then ran into duncan who was glad to meet us he said we are never going to find tamlin and that if i don't go with him i was going to die from the darkspan's taint which was in side the mirror. i wasn't going to leave until i was sure tamlin was alive he had to be but we never found him we also wanted to bring the mirror but duncan destroyed it saying it was to dangerous. we returned to the camp everyone was sad of are what we lost today. the keeper and duncan went into private to talk about my cure i went to haren to have a funeral for tamlin it is hard to accept that he is died. after a moment of silence i went to see the keeper it seems the only way to get my cure was to join the wardens it was unexpected but i wasn't going to defy the keepers wisdom if i had to leave with duncan then so be it. i said my good byes to all of my friends and left to join the wardens.


	2. entry 2

I just woke from my joining it was...i don't know how to put it shocking deadly it is difficult to explain i think if i wan't to tell about what i went thorough i best start where i left off.

we arrive at the old fortes of ostagar the place is big. both me and ducal end up getting a surprise welcome from calin the king of fereldon for a king is easily well respectable i always thought the human nobility where stern and consider themselves above every one else ecpessally the elven. after the interdictores where out of the way we got to business, so far the army has held the line but the horde keeps growing and their is no archdeacon in sight, already the wardens, half of fereldons forces, the circle of magi, and several bands of mercenaries are gathered and the men from red cliff, the wardens from orlies along with a compony of cevailes are on their way. every one thinks this is not a blight everyone but the wardens the know somethings up but they figure it's best to wait before deciding if their is an archdeamon. dun con asked me to take a moment since it was a long trip and to gather the other recruits along with a warden named alisatir. as a take the time to look around the camp i see everyone making preparations for the battle, their was a kennel master who needed help with a mabbri. i wasn't sure at first since twice the clan was chased off be shems using mabris but i agreed since i knew what that poor thing was going through. the kennel master said that if i go into the wilds anytime soon to find a white flower it whould help the hound from dyeing by darkspawn blood. i find the warden duncan was talking about he was talking to a mage i soon have his attention. alistiar was an odd one to best describe him and for some reason their is a slight resebilince to calin. he tells me that he will accompany me and the other two recruits for are joining. while we walked to duncan i found a soldier locked up for deserting he tells me he was just rummaging around the mages things not acutely running away as a trade i gave him food for the key...trust me you don't want the story on where he kept it. Alistair told me some details about the grey wardens but it was about the same things everyone knows about we also gather the other recruits a thief named daveth and a solider ser jory both where honored to be come grey wardens we head to ducal both telling me the tales of their recruitment daveth was conscripted after he almost got away with stealing duncan's purse while ser jory who is a family man was recruited after winning the grand melee. duncan tells us we need to go into the woods to gain three vials of darkspwan blood and to go to an old outpost to gather some treaties.

while in the woods we run into plenty of trouble of darkspwan and the local wild life we find a patrol only one man half alive was left Alistair has him patched up so he could get to camp i also find the flower with recognized it was called Astia's bloom since for some reason they grow where ever pinches of ash were dropped it is also the flower that the kennel master wanted. continuing are mission we finally find the ruins duncan mentioned we find the chest but for some reason it was empty suddenly a strange looking woman appeared the guys where frightened i was curious on why she was here she told use she was following us this entire time she says the scrolls were taken by her mother i asked to take us to her since they were important the guy advised not to thinking it was a trap morrigan the girl that told use what happened to the scrolls just found this funny. we arrive at a hut where a woman we got to business she gave use the scrolls and said they where vital and every thing wasn't as we all see none of knew what she men't but she was sure we would find out soon. morrigan lead us out of the woods and we retuned to camp. before we wen't to duncan i took the time to looting mages chest for anything we could use nothing seemed useful at the tim but maybe later i also sold some stuff to the quarter master and got some need supplies and lastly gave the flower to the kennel master to help the dog. he said he is looking better now and recommended that after the battle i get my sent imprinted and make him my own some how having my own war hound sounded like a good idea so i kept it in mind. we met up with duncan and told him what happened alistair had a theory that they where apostates hiding from the chantry but duncan said that the problem was not theirs to deal with and said we best get ready for the joining with nothing else to do we wen't to the old temple and prepared for the joining. we waited a while ser jory was getting nervous wording what is taking so long i was also i bit worried mostly because i might die soon with the taint in me. duncan finally arrived and told use what was going to happen to be fully made in to the grey wardens we needed to drink darkspwan blood and only some survive before we went through alistiar gave us are possible final rights and oath "_Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you." _first went davith sadly he didn't survive see jory was next but didn't wanted to go through he tried to escape but duncan killed him. it was my turn seeing that i have no choice since i could die any way i drank the blood suddenly i saw...i don't know darkness some dragon i also heard what sounded like music but i couldn't tell what it was it was faint almost mute i soon woke up alistiar was glad that i survived i to i just wonder if i am truly cured i can tell you i feel fine the only difference is that i have a headache likely because i sense so many darkspawn in the woods i wonder how i'm going to make it go away duncan says the side affects will go away in time he allowed me to take a moment to myself and meet him at the war council to know how this fight will go.


	3. entry 3

How did this happen the battle which was going to be the turning point for the war but instead it was a disaster. the wardens, calin, everyone on the front died only me and Alistair where alive but you might be wondering what happened let me tell you.

it was after i finished my last entry i wen't to the war conceal logian and calin where arguing about the need the grey wardens and the king spending time with them as soon as i arrived calin congratulated me and logain got to bissnus. the plan was to have the horde to charge right at the front lines when their exposed a bacon on the tower of ishal is lit to tell logain's forces to charge. the plan sounds simple and we can end the horde easily they also argued about their forces on if we should wait for the troops in Orlais or not logain thinks they will use this chance to re-ocuppy ferelden the king thinks it is in the past and will respect the nations sovereignty. he also asked that me and Alistair to light the beacon wasn't sure if that was necessary but he insisted. duncan tried to warn about the archdemon but they shrugged it off. finally a mage had a plan instead of the beacon but the revered mother stopped him for some reason i have a bad feeling about the mage. me and duncan rejoined with Alistair and reviewed the plan he wanted to be in the front but their is no choice after so we left to be ready for the battle.

the battles begins and it is fierce while the fight was going on we rushed to the tower to prepare to light the beacon. as soon as we tech the entrance we see a guard who warns us that the tower was over run by the darkspawn that came thorough the lower levels (guess they went far down to the deep roads) we needed to hurry so we started fighting every darkspwan in sight. on the second floor we managed to get help from some dogs they just tore through the darkspawn. on the third we had bastilles to keep them at bay and allow us to punch through their set up blockade. the top was difficult their was one giant org. the mage we had was killed easily and i tried using every poison i had but that made it made that it shared at me good thing i knew a few tricks to get out of his way. he was soon weak that Alistair charged and stabbed his sword in it's face. not wasting any time we lit the beacon for the charge. after a while we suddenly got overrun by the darkspawn i got shot and blacked out.

when i awoke i was in morrigan's hut she told me what had happen logian and his men left and the wardens plus calin's army is died their are stragglers fleeing but it's best not to hear the details. morrigan's mother healed me up i thanked morrigan and left to see her mother and Alistair who is grieving over the death of everyone especially duncan i to am sad over his death might of not known him long but he saved me from death and the clan had respect of him losing a man like that is terrible. with everything looking like it's the end we start planing. Alistair recommended we of to red cliff and get help of arl emon, flemith (morrigans mother who is yes the witch of the wilds i will get to that in a moment) brought up the treaties we had both me and Alistair forgot we had them as such we had the capabilities to build an army and try to save ferelden. last but not least felmith had her daughter go with us since she would prove useful to get out of the forest and past the darkspawn along with some magic to combat the darkspawn. so we left fist to a village up north.

morrigan toke the lead to lead us out of the wilds while doing in so i talked with Alistair who was morning over the loss of Duncan i told him how he wasn't the only one who felt bad and how us dalish planted a tree where ever one of are own died as a sign that in death life will grow and become something new. i also got a chance to talk to morrigan about her mother how she was centuries old and she made a deal with a demon to kill some noble. the story was impressive and anything after the chained rises a banner in her name to conquer the low lands where lies. halfway to are destination we run in to the mabari i helped cured along with an ambush of darkspawn. after dealing with the ambush the mabari decides to join us i name him tamlin to honor his memory and force Alistair that he will be feeding him for saying that i will only get shared rabbit (morrigan could cook but i wasn't going to force that chore on any one).


	4. entry 4

we are finally under way though i wish i didn't hear that things look like the darkspawn already won i suppose after ostagar that was the case. we resupplied at lothering and got some help. now we are heading to red cliff to gain the support of the arl their if he can help word is he has fallen ill and if so we can't rally the support we need now let me backtrack to make this clear.

we arrived at lothering and see the town was abandon to the darkspawn worse groups of bandits are taking advantage over the fact that their is almost no soldiers just the templars and they can't do much but insure the evacuation goes smoothly. we ran in to one group and it toke some _persuasion_ to make them leave we also provided some traps,poison,and poultice that should help the folks. to add up to all the worlds problems we have to deal with being possibly killed cause we were marked as traitors to fereldain for causing the loss of the king i wonder why people would believe that what could the wardens gain doing so i would feel bad if the dalish got caught in this because of me. we gained some money from the chantry for helping out with was useful the local merchant was of being no help to the people luckily i managed to make him lower the prices for the folks i however wasn't so lucky but i had the coin any how so hey we all got what we wanted.

at the tavern we ended up in a fight with Logan's men they where defeated and sent away hopefully to logan to inform him his time was coming and we met a chantry sister she wanted to help but i considered it a bad idea because she claimed to have to had a vision from her god and i always have a problem when shems sped their faith i however felt i bit bad the way she fought was elegant like a flowing river and her hair so red you would think it was on fire i was almost dazed by her looks. any how we ran in to her agin after dealing with an ambush of desperate refugees i toke no pleasure in killing them but i wasn't giving a choose she still wanted to come in the end i gave in for her beauty was irresistible and alistair in his way made a good point.

their was another we recruited sten a qunari who was locked away for slaughtering a family children included i don't under stand why but from what i heard he submitted to judgment i guess his people don't condone cold blog murder like the rest of us. we went to the hard priest of the chantry with the help we have done so gave us the key and allowed us to take him with us. sten was surprised but was glad to be able to find atonement for his crimes.

soon we left on the highway we helped out a merchant that was ambushed by dark spawn he was most grateful for are assistance.

after we finished are resupplying we were off to red cliff. we were half way to are destination when we ended up cutting through some hills to get to are location it would be a while so we set up camp. me and sten went out to hunt while we where well supplied we can't continually use the main roads since logan had a large bounty on us. i tried to lrean more about sten but all i could learn was he was here to figure out about the blight. we encountered a bear it was difficult but it soon fell. at camp we enjoyed some stip of bear meat well cooked and made just right after all we dalish have to live off the supplies in the forest. liliana told us about her vision i still think it down"t make sense that it came from her god but i do belive it mad her dedicated. morrigan mentioned that she had been outside of the wilds before but after a while she found it sort of dull and strange. alistair tried to steal some of tamlin's food but he taught him a lesson after that he talked about that he was raised by arl emon before being sent to the chantry we also ran in to the trader we saved from the darkspawn he wished to camp with us in return he would sell his wares for a small fee and his own son would gladly preform some enchantments. when i was asleep i dreamed about the arch demon it was terrible Alistair assured i would be able to block it out eventually Amon other surprises but i can get into those later now i should help pack camp as we will be heading to red cliff by noon hopefully


	5. entry 5

well that could of gone better then i hoped. we saved red cliff but we are far from complete now we need to find the urn of sacred ashes which may or may not exist. to tell you how we got to that quest i will start where we left off.

while we finished the last of packing i talked to liliana a bit she wasn't someone you find in the chantry she said she was a bard once and laughed at me for thinking beauty like hers is no found in the cloister it soon got awkward but i couldn't help but feel allured by her. we soon got on the road where morrigan talked about her time in the wilds and how on occasion she would explore further i also questioned alistair about gathering more wardens but sadly they are all out of reach and we have no way to recruit more. when we neared redcliffe he informed me he is the son of marie the king before calian. a villager came up to us and had us brought to the bann tegan and the news is not good. the castle is silent and every night the dead come out many are sea and it is believed the tonight will be the last for all if we don't do something. i needed redcliffe badly and all these people don't deserve such a fate. i had sten stay in the chantry to be the last line of defense he grumbled but understood the task i had morrigan go in animal from and see what is going on in the castle she took to the air if things are bad as they say it wouldn't be safe to go inside. as we went out we gathered some more men to the fight the tavern owner, some elf that was sent to spy on the castle for logan,and a dwarf with his thugs. their where a handful full of citizens still out but we got them inside. the mayor needed the weapons and armor ready so we got the blacksmith to help out in return we go and find his daughter. we tried to get some holy relics for the knights but the revered mother said she would just be lying if she did that luckily we found something to provide an advantage.

night soon fell and the dead swarmed in first from the castle entrance but the flames slowed them down with the help of me,liliana,and that elf's archery and corpuses that got through where cut down by the knights,Alistair,tamlin,and the mercenaries. one of the thugs died by idiotically charging to the horde but we kept the dead at bay none the less. soon they went across the lake to attack the chantries barricade so we moved fast. we tried to hold the line and it looked like the dead would win with many militia dyeing even the towns own mayor fell to the dead but in the end we won the battle. we took a moment to remember those we lost and preyed to the maker or the creators in my case that they would rest in peace. the next step was to go into the castle but we soon find out that the arl and his family is alive because of a demon i could tell something was not right cause demons while they are evil they use something to get into are world. the bank went back with the arlessa and i took sten and morrigan who informs me we would have to fight are way through the back to get the gates open.

it was tough fight where ever the demon was the dead where stronger going to have to bandage up when we get back to camp. we found a mage the unsurprisingly logian hired to poison the arl he was also hired to teach connor the arl's son who was a mage. it seems what caused al this was connor trying to save his father unknowingly that the demon was just using him. we got the gate open so the knights could secure the court yard and found the blacksmiths daughter who was are and alive. when we arrived at the main hall we find connor possed conroling the guards and he bann under it's power the arlessa tried to reason with connor thinking he could be saved but it didn't work and i had to fight the guards and tegan. as soon it was over we had to waigh are options which was to kill connor or as the mage in the dungeon to use blood magic. we al where sadden and waned to think thier was another option but their wasn't the arlessa decide to sacrifice herself to save her son and i had morrigan go into the fade. we waited and soon morrigan woke up and the deed was done connor was free and with no memory but the arl was still ill and th urn being the only chance to save him.

when we got back to camp Alistair shouted at me for my action i told him how their was no other way and if their was i would of taking it to make things better i gave him a small lock box which had things of his a book of emon's bloodline some statue and more importantly his old neckless it doesn't heal are friendship wholly but it's a start. me and liliana went out to set traps i figured it be best the darkspawn are now more closer and we needed to catch some food. while doing so she treid to complment me but it made her fell bed since she compared me to the flat ears normally i would feel insulted but something made me just have sympathy for her. back at camp morrigan talked about her mother having other daughters but was not sure if it was even true also Alistair tried to make my dog lose his meal for once he should stop doing that and eat his own. i better get some rest we intend to go west to deneram to find some scholar who will lead us to the ashes.


	6. entry 6

well that was a rough trip not much to tell but that things are fereldan and are journey is not going easy as we hoped let me just tell you what happened in a list.

first the whole bannorn we went thorough is covered in poketes of bandits and darkspawn so we kept in running in to trouble making the trip un eventful. next we get ambushed by assassins sent by logan to stop us that failed and i took one of them with me. zeveran was from antiva and apart a group called the crows an assassian guild from antiva they took a contract to kill us they might return since it seems these guys don't give up so easily. zeveran enjoyed are compony he told about his time as an assassin he enjoyed the perks and the art of killing i do have to admit the fight is always thrilling to me i guess i have a different idea of it he also is glad to leave the crows cause he never had the taste of freedom. last we arrived at deneriam and well security is bad in the city that we are able to move around without causing attention it gave me the chance with the information from a man to cause problems to logan's allies. soon as we got the chance to we went to see genitive and found out he is missing his assistant said he was last at lake calinhad looking for something i couldn't help but think he was hiding something but their was no time might as well see what is going on their. we rented some rooms and took a moment to rest from a long journey.

me and liliana went to the market to by some new armor and weapons i asked her about her being a minstrel. i remembered one time we helped an elf from orlias on the run we made her apart of the clan and she was in a way a little sister to me told me about people such as liliana where spies. any way liliana was a bard and the where members of some game where nobles just cause problems to each other for many reasons she left that life however for a reasons she won't say, i can't help but feel sorry for her and wish she would open up...i just wish we could get close and care for one another. to end this it turns out the group are big ease droppers as they herd about alistair's secret linage now he fells embarrassed and i think he needs to stop trying to cuddle his past. i best get some rest as we have a long journey and we need to head back down south to lake calihad and possible to recruit the mages.


End file.
